The group of Prof. Fridovich has been studying the enzymology and the physiological role of SODs as well as the mechanism of superoxide radical-induced cell damage for more than 20 years. Having the opportunity to work under his guidance I expect to become familiar with the most advanced concepts for the mechanism of superoxide toxicity. This includes the possibility for direct action of superoxide on cell constituents. I'll be able to use quite new methodological approaches such as investigations on mutants lacking protecting enzymes. Furthermore, I'll have free access to the forefront research facilities and, what is the most important, could be able to exchange ideas for new promising aspects of the biochemistry of free radicals.